A White Christmas Dream
by leeann-schmidt
Summary: "Hear me out, Carlos," I said to my best friend. "I think it'd be so romantic to be proposed to in the snow on Christmas. But... It's just a white Christmas dream."  Carlos drabble. Short


"Carlos," I said while walking through the snow, "how long has it been since we've had a white Christmas?"

"I don't even know," he said smiling," but I love it!"

"The snow is so romantic," I sighed. He gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You're so weird," he said laughing.

"Hear me out, Carlos," I explained to my best friend. "I think it'd be so romantic to be proposed to in the snow on Christmas. But…. It's just a white Christmas dream."

"You're 15 and you're already thinking about marriage proposals?"

"I like to plan ahead." I pushed him. He pushed me back, knocking me to the ground. "Jerk!" I grabbed his ankles and pulled him down.

"Awe, Jo!" he whined. "You got me all wet!"

"Oh, boo hoo," I said sarcastically. "Deal with it."

"Joelle! Carlos!" my mom yelled from the house. "It's getting late and the temperature is dropping. Why don't you two come inside and get warmed up?"

Carlos helped me up and we walked towards my house.

"Are you staying the night Carlitos?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to, Joelle," he said. "Race you to the door!"

"Cheater!" I yelled as he took off running. I ran after him and met him at the door.

"Look who's under the mistletoe," my sister said jokingly.

Carlos and I both looked up and back at each other.

"I am not kissing Jo," he said.

"Good," I said, pushing him again, "I don't want you to kiss me."

We both laughed, but on the inside, I really wanted him to kiss me.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Carlos asked when we got to my room.

"We could watch scary movies," I said. "Or we can play games. Pull an all-nighter. My mom stocked up on food and soda for tonight."

"Sugar!" he yelled while throwing his hands in the air.

"You are the most immature 16 year old I've ever met, Carlos." I shook my head. "You're so weird."

"I'm your best friend though. I have to be weird. It's my job. And you're weird, too!"

"I guess you've rubbed off on me."

He tackled me to the floor and we started wrestling. In a matter of minutes, he had me pinned.

"I win," he smiled.

I pushed him away from me. "But you're a guy and you're older. Of course I didn't win."

"Excuses, excuses," he said laughing.

Carlos and I changed into warm clothes and walked downstairs to the den. I put in Nightmare on Elm Street. I laid my head on his shoulder and we enjoyed the last few hours of Christmas.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Five years later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I snuck up on my best friend of forever and jumped on his back, knocking us both to the ground.

"Hey, Carlos, guess what!" I yelled.

"Ugh, ow, Jo," he whined. "That hurt." He got up and pulled me up. "What's so important?"

"We're supposed to have a white Christmas!" I screamed while jumping up and down.

"Seriously?" he asked with a smile. "We haven't had one in five years!"

"I know! I'm so excited!"

"Well, it's been fun freaking out, but I have to go home now."

I pouted. "No, Carlitos. Don't leave."

"You are 20 years old and you can't be home alone, Jo," he said shaking his head. "And I just live next door."

"But I'll be lonely."

"Joelle, we'll spend all Christmas Eve and most of Christmas day together," he said. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to give you your gift."

"OK," I said sadly. 'But remember, just one gift for Christmas Eve!"

"Believe me; I'm saving your big gift for Christmas day."

Carlos went home. I walked to my room and looked out the window. I saw Carlos walking around his room. I quickly shut the curtains and sat on my bed.

There was something about Carlos. He was amazing. We've been best friends for 13 years. I fell in love with him 7 years ago. But we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be.

"Jo, the snow is supposed to hit later tonight," Carlos said pulling me away from the window.

"I hope it does," I sighed. "Oh, you have to open your present!"

I ran to the tree and grabbed the small blue box. I handed it to him.

"And you have to open yours," he said.

"You first." He opened the box and pulled out the watch. "I remember when we were at the mall and you said you wanted it. I went back without you and got it for you. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," he said smiling. "Thanks. Now open yours."

The box was long and kind of thin. I lifted the lid and my jaw dropped. I looked up at Carlos.

"Carlos," I said quietly, "it's so beautiful."

Inside the box was a silver necklace. A charm that said '_Joelle' _was hanging from the middle of the chain. It was framed in diamonds. I looked at the back and saw something engraved. _'Joelle and Carlos=best friends forever.'_

"I had it personalized for you," Carlos smiled. "I was hoping you would like it."

"I love it!" I hugged him. "Thank you so much, Carlos! It's beautiful."

"I'll help you put it on."

I lifted up my hair and he clasped the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you, Carlos."

That night, I had trouble sleeping. I was waiting for the snow.

Someone was shaking me.

"Jo, wake up."

I groaned and rolled over.

"Come on, Jo,"

I opened my eyes and let them adjust. "Carlos? How'd you get in?"

"Merry Christmas," Carlos said smiling. "And you're not good at hiding your spare key. Get up. I have to show you something."

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:30. The sun just came up. Come on! Hurry up!"

Carlos dragged me downstairs and put my jacket and scarf on me.

"Carlos, what's going-"He opened the door.

White. All over everything. Snow. On Christmas day.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I ran outside. Snow was still falling. "It's actually a white Christmas!"

"I know!" Carlos said coming up behind me. "I still remember our last white Christmas like it was yesterday."

"It was a good day."

"I even remember what you told me about your white Christmas dream."

"You remember that?" I laughed. "That was so long ago."

"Well, you said it was your dream to be proposed to on Christmas in the snow," he said turning to face me. "And I want to make that dream come true."

"Carlos, what-"I stopped when he got down on one knee. "Carlos."

"Joelle Nicole Brown, will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring.

"Carlos, are you being serious or are you just being a silly best friend trying to make my dream come true?"

"This is 100 percent serious, Jo," he said still on one knee. "I love you. So much. I don't know why I've waited so long to make a move. I'm really in love with you, Joelle."

I was shocked. "I-I love you, too, Carlos."

He stood up and immediately pulled me in for a kiss. It was the best feeling ever.

"So, Carlos said. "What do you say? Will you marry me, Joelle?"

I kissed him. "Yes," I said with tears falling down my cheeks. "Yes, Carlos."

_**Author's note:**_

_**So… The Jo in this story has no relations to Jo from the show! Just saying. Joelle is just a name that I've always liked, and Jo is a nickname. So… yeah.**_

_**I hope you like this. I think it's pretty adorable :3**_

_**Reviews would be nice **_

_**-Xoxo, LeeAnn**_


End file.
